theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Field Trip to the Play House
In this story, The Class goes on a field trip to the Play House (Where People preform Plays.) Story The students are going to the Play House to see a play about the Peloponnesian War. Kirby wants some Popcorn from the play, however, Mrs. AMP says the play house does not sell any food. Kirby is very sad, so he does what any normal kid would do...... steal the bus and go to the popcorn store. However, Kirby only knows of a Popcorn store in Japan, which takes 10 hours to get to. So Kirby hijacks the bus and drives off. Anyways, the play starts. During the part where they mimic the plague that hit Athens, Dyna Blade snuck onto the catwalk. However, her weight makes her break the catwalk and she falls off. Irionically, she falls on the Periclies actor and kills him. Meanwhile, Miss Robot enters the play, dressed as Adolf Hitler, as she thinks that Hitler was in the Peloponnesian War. Then Miss Robot 2.0. enters the play, dressed as George Washington, as she thinks he was in the Peloponnesian War. Meanwhile, Kirby has entered another dimension because he went so fast with the bus that he opened a dimensional rift in front of him. Kirby meets Bill Cipher, who says he will give Kirby a Million Bucks if Bill can "borrow" Kirby's body. Bill Cipher than possesses Kirby, and takes the bus back to the play to wreak havok. Kirbys ghost decided to follow. Back at the play, Billby (Bill Cipher Kirby) crashes the bus into the stage. Blue Kirby sneaks out to do something. Before the Field Trip, the school used electricity from somebodys house. Blue Kirby uses a tablet to have the school use electricity from the Play House, the White House, the Twin Towers, and Poyo Ride's House. (Increasing the electricity bills that residents of the places have to pay) However, he knows the school will find out who did it by using the tablet history on the tablet. (The tablet records actions of what people who have used it did, and they record the persons name.) Blue Kirby hijacks the bus and runs away. But there is a tracking beacon on the bus, so Blue Kirby exits the bus and lets a pigeon drive it. Yeah, ever heard of Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus? Yeah, the Pigeon drives the bus into a black hole. Now the school has to pay for the bus, which was the only bus in the district, and it cost a billion dollars, and they also have to pay for the Play House, which Billby burnt down. Miss Robot arrives to give the principal 2 billion dollars to pay for the bus and the play house. The money is in two envelopes, one billion for the playhouse, and another 1 billion for the bus. When Mr. Ridaire goes to the playhouse to give the manager the money, the manager opens the envelope to find 1 billion bucks. Or should I say.... Miss Robot Bucks. XD Mr Ridaire realizes somebody hacked Miss Robot to make counterfeit money. The other envelope contains a fake check. Now everybody in the school, students and staff, (Excluding Kirby, as he didn't recieve his body back from Bill Cipher.) are spending time in jail for making fake money, as nobody confessed to hacking Miss Robot. Category:Stories